Emmie Rosco's life at Elm Tree
by pinksparticlealienspy
Summary: When Emmie and her four older siblings are found, Emmie and her brother Dandie are sent to Elm Tree House, without their older sisters and brother. What will happen to them? How will the other dumping ground kids react? please review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Emmie and Dandie Rosco are the new kids at the dumping ground. What will the others think of them? Read to find out. **

**Rosanleiah is pronounced Rose-an-leah**

**Emmilena is pronounced Em-ill-ee-na**

**Dandien is pronounced Dan-die-yun**

Chapter one.

Emmie's P O V.

My name is Emmilena Rosco. I live with my mummy, but she is really ill with cancer.

My older sisters Rosanleiah and Sky and my older brothers Sundance and Dandien also live with us.

I am eight, Rosanleiah is fourteen, Sky-Lee is twelve, Dandien is ten and Sundance is fourteen too.

We have strange names because that is what our mummy wanted, for us to be individual.

Sunny and Rosa are picked on at school because of their names, Sky is pretty normal and fits in, Dandie just sticks to himself and I am just me.

There is nothing wrong with being myself.

Anyway, my favourite two things in the whole world, are M&Ms and going on the swings with my mum at the park.

They are quite boring and average, I know but I love them all the same.

Some people think that I'm weird, but I don't mind, not that much, it's just another part of me and if they don't like it, tough.

It's their loss, not mine.

I totally adore Disney films, especially Peter and Return to Neverland.

The new film Brave looked good too.

Partly because I have bright red hair, as does Dandie, our mum used to be ginger to but all of her hair has long since fallen out.

A lot of people say that I am the splitting image of my mummy, which is sort of true.

We both have big blue eyes and fiery red hair, pale white skin and cherry red lips.

Also, we both have giant loving smiles that make other people smile too, just because of how happy we were.

Sundance and Sky were blonde like daddy and Rosa had light brown hair, which I don't have a clue to why it's that colour.

But, all of us together make the Rosco family.

Without dad. We don't need him, because he was horrible to us all, beating up the boys and locking us girls in our rooms.

After dad nearly drowned Dandien, mummy decided that enough was enough and she called the police.

Daddy was arrested and we were taken to the hospital to be checked over, but they found a strange lump forming on mummy's breast.

Everything went wrong from there on, well almost everything.

Dandien recovered, but he won't bathe in water and seemed to be deaf, Sunny's bruises healed and me, Sky and Rosa were less scared.

But something was wrong with my mummy.

We were all scared, me especially only being six years old at the time.

But, none of us were prepared for the fact that our mummy had breast cancer and could potentially die at any moment.

Mummy had had a boyfriend called Jamie, so she was allowed to stay at home with us because he would look after her.

But the stress became too much for him and Jamie decided to leave us all on our own again.

Sadly, mummy is slowly dying with no professionals to look after her or any medicines.

But she said that the one thing she wanted most in the whole world, was for us to be with her for her whole short life.

So we stayed with her.

I and Dandie were always late for school and sometimes we couldn't bring ourselves to leave mummy at all.

The older two, Sunny and Rosa hardly ever left mum and social services, the police, school and the council had all come knocking at our door.

Sky just spent all of her tie sulking in Rosa, hers and my bedroom.

I sometimes saw her curled up I the corner, thumb in mouth praying to God, about mummy.

Mummy had no job, so we had no money and Rosa sometimes stole food from shops.

We all knew that this was wrong, but she had to do it so that we wouldn't all die.

We also couldn't pay the bills, so our hot water and gas was cut off, so we were always freezing.

Also, we no longer had any electricity, so I washed our clothes in cold water in the kitchen sink.

At least then we weren't always dirty.

Dandie didn't mind at all that we couldn't have baths anymore, so he was usually in a better mood than the rest of us.

One day, the police came to our door again.

We all hid by the back door, so they tried to kick the door down, and succeeded.

We couldn't get to mum in time, so the police found her.

My lovely, carefree mummy was now lying on her death bed, dying and we couldn't save her.

Us five crept out of the back door and into the garden, then through into the shed.

Sunny led us into the deepest, darkest corner and we all stayed silent.

We all seemed to forget Sky's massive fear for spiders, until she screamed.

This distracted the policemen.

They would find us no doubt, but that couldn't happen, it just couldn't. Not to us.

Suddenly, the shed door was kicked in, pieces of slowly decaying wood and rusty metal flying towards us.

"We know you are in here." One of the police officers said, circling the inside of the shed.

Sunny grabbed me and Dandie, whilst Rosa grabbed Sky.

We made a run for it.

We shot up from the corner and pushed past the old tools, surprising the policeman.

Then, we were out, back in our own garden, but we had forgotten something.

There was another two police officers stood outside the shed, looking at us.

One a man and the other, a woman.

It was the male that saw us first and he lunged forwards, grabbing Rosa, who immediately let go of her little sister's hand.

Sky ran for it, past the police lady and round into the house.

But instead of following her, the other officer grabbed Sundance and pulled him towards her.

The other police man emerged from inside the shed and grabbed me and Dandie.

We were captured, in their hands and no use to each other now.

But why had Sky left us and not fought for us, why had she run away like that, leaving us to fight our own battles?

I didn't know, but I was almost certain that the same thoughts were going through my sister and brother's heads.

"I thought that there were five of them." Stated the man who was holding me and Dan.

"There was, she ran off. Back into the house." The female officer replied, no tone of emotion in her voice.

They locked Sunny and Rosa in one car and me and Dandie in the other while they went to search for Sky.

They came back out ten minutes later with no Sky.

At that moment precisely, an ambulance arrived and the police directed the two paramedics to mummy.

They bought her out on a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance.

All I could do was stare as the most important person to me in the whole world was taken away from me.

"Hello! I'm Officer Jacobs and I need to ask you some questions, if it's ok with you?" one of the male policemen asked us.

I looked at Dandien before I nodded.

"Ok, so we'll start with an easy one hey! What are your names?" Officer Jacobs asked.

"My name is Emmilena and this is my big brother Dandien." I said, barley above a whisper.

"Ok Emmilena. But why don't we let your brother answer the next one hey."

"NO!" I said quickly, while Dandie cowered in the corner.

"Oh, well Emmilena, how old are you both?" He asked me, scribbling stuff down in his notebook.

"I'm eight. Dandie's ten."

He looked shocked as I am taller than Dan.

"Ok. Next question, why were you hiding from us?"

"You were going to take mummy away from us."

"Oh. So, why didn't you take her to the hospital then?"

"She did go." I replied simply, staring back at him.

"When did she last go Emmilena?"

"One year, nine months, three weeks, four days."

"Wow! You do know that you might need to be checked up on too, Emmilena?"

"Yes, and call me Emmie only mummy can call me Emmilena."

"Well, Emmie you could be sick too."

"That's strange, because I feel fine."

"Well we'll need to take you to the hospital, just in case."

"I don't want to go with you."

"It's for your own good."

"So."

"You have to come, whether you like it or not." He said shutting the door and once again locking it.

I saw him outside, talking to the policewoman.

Then they came and walked towards us, got in the front of the car and drove.

I was scared, but it was almost as if I could sense Dandie's fear too.

We arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later and I spotted another two officers standing with Sundance and Rosanleiah.

"Come on then." Officer Jacobs said to me.

Me and Dandie just sat there.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you are reading this, you are a Narnian and like camels! Joking! Thank you soooo much to anyone who has read the first chapter and is now on this page, looking at the second chapter!**

**I only own the people that are not in the Dumping Ground.**

**Rosanleiah is pronounced Rose-an-leah**

**Emmilena is pronounced Em-ill-ee-na**

**Dandien is pronounced Dan-die-yun**

Emmie's P O V

"Nnnnnnnoooooooooo!" I screamed at Officer Jacobs as he desperately tried to get me out of the car.

Dandie was still curled up in the corner, a frightened look on his face.

I wasn't scared, I just didn't want to go in there, even if my mummy was there.

I wondered what would happen to us now.

My day dreaming caused me to loosen my grip in the side of the car and the policewoman- Officer Clackton (don't laugh, it's her name!) hauled me out of it.

Next, Officer Jacobs walked around to Dandie and said to him soothingly "Come on, don't be afraid Dandien!"

Did I forget to mention to him that Dandie was deaf? I think that I did!

Oh well, it was kind of funny to just watch Officer Jacobs make a fool out of himself!

After about three whole minutes, Dandie was just scooped out of the car and carried into the hospital.

When I looked behind me, I saw that Sunny and Rosa were also being escorted into the hospital by the police.

As we walked in, I felt almost everyone turn around to look at us.

Some old lady tutted and made some comment about this never happening back in her day.

Anyway, we were led up to the reception desk.

"Good morning Officers!" Greeted the receptionist, he seemed nice.

Officer Clackton ignored him. "This is Sundance Rosco, Rosanleiah Rosco, Dandien Rosco and that little fireball down here is Emmilena Rosco." She informed him.

"Ok, wasn't their mother bought in earlier?" He asked politely.

"Yes, and these four need to be seen to as soon as possible." She barked back at him.

The receptionist looked shocked, then he called an Indian female doctor over to him.

"Daisy! Could you please take Sundance Rosco down to cubicle number four to check him over please?" He asked

"Of course Pat." Daisy answered, beckoning for Sunny to follow her. He did.

Pat then called a pretty female doctor with obviously dyed blonde hair over. She wore too much make up.

"Ah Nancy! Do us a favour and take Rosanleiah Rosco up to cubicle number eleven please? I've filed her notes."

She then took Rosa with her, so that just me and Dandie were left in the waiting room.

"I suggest that you take the little two over there and keep them seated." Pat advised wearily.

I skipped over to a seat and clambered onto it and Officer Jacobs led Dandie to another one.

There was a chair between us and Officer Clackity Clackton sat there. Just our look, hey!

About twenty minutes later, Rosa came back and Dandien was taken with Nurse Daisy Mohabbata.

About five minutes after that, Sunny came over to me and Doctor Nancy Winters took me with her.

"Hello, so what's your name?" She asked me once we were in cubicle twelve.

"I'm Emmie Rosco. Do you know where my mummy is?" I asked.

"So Emmie, just lie down on the bed please."

"But you haven't answered my question."

"I will later, just lie down for me like a good girl there Em."

"Emmie, not Em." I mumbled.

Dr Winters ran what I call a load of pointless tests, then took me back to the waiting room.

Dandie still wasn't back, so I went up to Fat Pat and asked him if he knew where my brother was.

"Oh hello Emmilena! Why do you need to know that?" He asked me

"If it was your brother, you would want to know, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose if Matt was in there I would ask, but I'm a fat old man and you are only eight years old!"

"How about my mummy?"

"I don't know anything."

"Well you are not very good at your job then are you?"

"Well, I just don't get told…"

"Ok. Thank you Patty, I love you!"

"Bye, bye Emmie!"

I decided that I would go and ask Officer Jacobs as he was much nicer than Officer Clackton.

"Where are mummy and Dandie?"

"I don't know, why don't you come and sit down hey Emmie?"

"No." It was a simple answer, but I didn't want to do it, so why should I do it?

At that moment, Dandie came back in with Daisy holding his hand.

"Right, all we suggest for each of them is a nice warm bath, proper meals and a warm bed. That sort of thing." Daisy informed the police.

It would be funny to see them try to get my brother into a bath full of water.

Officers Jacobs and Clackton just led us down the maze of corridors into the cafeteria.

My tummy rumbled as I tried to remember the last time that I had been given a proper meal.

I couldn't remember.

Officer Jacobs came with us to choose our food.

I had a double cheese burger, with tons of ketchup, lettuce and tomatoes, with an adult's portion of chips, a large strawberry milkshake and a bowl with strawberry, vanilla and chocolate ice cream in, mixed with both chocolate and raspberry sauce!

Sundance had a large portion of spaghetti bolognaise, four massive pieces of garlic bread, some lemonade mixed with orange juice, topped off with a little cocktail umbrella and some Belgian chocolate brownie deluxe with custard and ice cream!

Rosanleiah had two chicken pies, with gravy, carrots, peas and a mixture of strange sauces, a sausage, big mug of hot chocolate with squirty cream and marshmallows and a big slice of strawberry cheesecake!

Dandie didn't know what to choose, so he just stood there awkwardly, getting in other people's way.

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, on his wrist I saw a wrist band that said something about him being deaf.

At least someone had realised other than me, mummy, Rosa, Sunny and Sky.

In the end, I just ordered for him.

So, Dandien had fish, chips and baked beans along with salt, vinegar and tomato ketchup, a massive glass of banana smoothie with a little cocktail stick with cherries and red seedless grapes on it and a generous sized bowl of rhubarb crumble and custard- mummy's favourite!

We all wolfed our meals down, as fast as possible and were all finished ages before the police.

Plus, we had had more food to eat than them.

Once we had all finished, the officers asked us where are dad was and if he could look after us.

"No way, not after what he did to us!" Sunny screamed, earning strange looks from other people.

"Ok, how about any other close family?"

"What about Granny Miller?" I asked Sunny.

"She's dead." Rosa said, "Has been for the last four years."

"Well, that's a no go." Sunny told them.

"Then we have no choice then. All four of you will be placed into emergency placements in care."

Our mouths all dropped open, even Dandie's.

**Thank you soooo much for reading this far! It makes me smile a lot!**

**Poppy. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**A very, very, very big thank you to Emmiethepurplecarrot for helping me with this chapter! **

**Emmilena is pronounced Em-ill-ee-na**

**Rosanleiah is pronounced Rose-an-leah**

**Dandien is pronounced Dan-die-yun **

We all carried on staring at Officers Jacobs and Clackton as if they had finally gone mad.

But, they were deadly serious and we knew it.

"I won't go." Sunny said simply.

"You have no choice Sundance." Officer Clackton said.

"I'm not moving." I said.

"Emmie, you have to come." Officer Jacobs told me.

"No I don't."

"Come on dearie, hey."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Well you don't have to, a social worker will come and get you and take you somewhere."

"She said no." Rosa told him, backing me up.

I didn't exactly know what care was, but if Sunny and Rosa were too scared to go, then I wasn't going to go either.

Plus, if we didn't go Dandie wouldn't go either.

I hope.

"Well, children this is Lizzie Waters and she you four's social worker and should also be your sister's too." Officer Jacobs explained to us.

"Hiya Kids!" exclaimed a bouncy blonde woman dressed completely in pink.

I don't like pink.

But, most things are not always how I want them to be, especially not now.

Lizzie must have seen how our faces turned from angry, to confused to despair, so basically it was blatantly obvious that we hated her.

Oh well.

"Come on dudes, let's get cracking!" She said beaming a little too forcefully, trying to sound cool.

"We have already decided that we are not coming with you." I said, glaring at her with my bright sapphire blue eyes.

They were just like mummy's, Sky's and Sunny's.

Dandie and Rosa had emerald green eyes instead of blue ones.

But, Lizzie was having none of this, so she got Officer Jacobs and Officer Clackton to escort us to her car instead.

It was actually quite embarrassing being taken to a social workers car by the police.

Loads of people turned around to stare at us as we passed them.

Dandie even started crying, honestly you, being the average boring person, would think that he was the youngest, not me!

I wondered where we were going to go.

I did hope that it wasn't posh though, as Lizzie had a really expensive model of car.

Also, I really hoped that we wouldn't all be separated.

It was terrible without mummy and even worse without Sky.

We just wouldn't be able to take it any more if we were all split up and couldn't see each other anymore.

I suppose that Sunny and Rosa have to stay together, because they are twins.

But what about me, Sky and Dan?

What would happen to us if they went to one place and we got sent to some random other care home?

It worried me too much really, as we were a family and had always stuck together, no matter what got in the way of us doing so.

That is what families do and ours is no different.

Then again, what kind of place would take in five new kids, all from the same family?

An insane person, that's who!

Anyway, for most of the journey, I resorted to just staring out of the window.

It was soooo boring.

There was trees, fences, sky, trees, grass, clouds, rain, more trees, road, buildings, even more trees, cars, people and guess what.

Go on take a lucky guess! Oh joy, it's TREES!

I missed when mummy used to drive us around the beach and we could see all sorts of amazing sights.

But, I should hold on to that memory, because my next ones would surely be rubbish if there was nothing within twenty miles of interesting here.

The again, not everything can be perfect after all.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with B." Started Sunny.

"Boredom?" I asked

"Sure!"

"I spy with my littleR eye, something beginning with… um… T?"

"Trees?" Said Rosa, clearly uninterested.

I nodded at her, gesturing for her to take her go before I took it instead.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with a."

"Um, um.. Is it annoying game?" I asked

"No."

"apple?"

"No."

" A person?"

"That so doesn't count Emmie!"

"Ok then, is it adults?"

"Nope."

"Astronaut?"

"Do I look like I've ever been to Mars?"

"YES!" Me and Sunny shouted at the same time!

"Idiots, anyway my answer was air!"

"You can't see air you moron!" I screamed at her.

"You can't because you are just a stupid, little kid."

Right, for that Rosa gets it, my sister or not, no one calls me stupid and gets away with it that easily.

I would make sure that she paid for it, anyone else would.

In the front of the car (Dandie and Lizzie were sitting there) I had no idea at all that Lizzie had just been listening to everything that we had just said.

Another reason she had given me to hate her.

Now, my views on what would happen were slightly less positive and much more negative.

Oh well, it was much better than being eaten by trolls or camels.

Or so that was what I thought at first…

"Right kids! We are here now. Jump out!" Called Lizzie to us kids in the back of her far too big car.

As I went to open the door, Lizzie closed it again.

"No not you poppet. Which ones of you are Sundance and Rosanleiah?" She asked us all.

I wanted to scream at her, how dare she wreck our family even more, so I did.

To be honest, Lizzie did look quite shocked when I started to shout offensive things at her, then again she probably didn't expect it from anyone let alone a little eight year old girl.

Oh well, from the harsh way that she looked at me, it made me hate her even more (is that even possible?).

Sunny and Rosa obviously put up a fight.

But Lizzie had locked me and Dandie in her car so we couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I was almost certain that it was rude and I am sure that Danny did too.

Sunny then shouted a something very loud and grabbed Lizzie's bag.

I knew what was coming next, we all did.

Rosa ducked, I ducked and Dandie ducked.

Sunny threw it and Lizzie's bag came flying through the car window and into the driver's seat, where luckily no one was sitting.

Everybody stared at Sunny.

**Please review, it will be very much appreciated! The Dumping Ground Characters are coming in the next chappy, I promise, so fasten your seatbelts and keep your arms, legs and heads inside the vehicle at all times!**

**Poppy. (the poppadum) xxxx**


End file.
